Tokinada Tsunayashiro
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = , , | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinigami | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Hikone | previous partner = | base of operations = Tsunayashiro Clan House | relatives = Kakyō Tsunayashiro (wife, deceased) | education = | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Not Yet Revealed | series debut = Chapter 148 (Mentioned) Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World }} Tokinada Tsunayashiro (綱彌代時灘, Tsunayashiro Tokinada) is the head of the Tsunayashiro Clan, one of the of the , despite being born into a branch family of the clan. He is responsible for both the death of his wife, Kakyō and the more recent Tsunayashiro Clan Massacre. Appearance Tokinada is a tall and thin young man. Part of his silver-gray hair is braided close to the crown on the left side.Bleach light novel; CFYOW I, Part 1 He wears what appear to be the noble robes of his clan over a standard shihakkushō. Personality History Tokinada married Kakyō, the friend of . Some time later, he killed her for after she rebuked him for killing a comrade. Because of his status within the Tsunayashiro Clan, Tokinada was never charged for the murder(s) despite being from a branch family. He attended Kakyō's funeral where he was first seen by Tōsen, who had been told about him from Kakyō. Tokinada met Tōsen again when the latter attempted to breach the guards and enter the building, demanding justice for Kakyō's death. Tokinada dealt with the guards, then told Tōsen what happened to Kakyō, describing the event from the third person as though it had not been him who had killed her. He asked Tōsen if he wanted revenge, and while Tōsen hesitated he eventually stated that Kakyō would not have wanted him to take revenge. At that point, Tokinada revealed his identity and told Tōsen that he had killed Kakyō and would have killed him too had he wanted revenge. In a blind rage, Tōsen attacked him, but Tokinada allowed the guards to deal with him.Bleach light novel; CFYOW I, Part 7 Synopsis Can't Fear Your Own World Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Kuten Kyōkoku (九天鏡谷, "Nine Heavens Mirror Valley"): It is a Zanpakutō that is inherited by the head of the Tsunayashiro Clan, similar to that of the of the Ise Clan. Tokinada's sword has a bronze guard in the form of a four-pointed star, enclosed in a square, and a handle with a green braid.Bleach light novel; CFYOW III Cover *' :' It is released with the command "Venerate".Bleach light novel; CFYOW II, Part 12 Kuten Kyōkoku does not change form when it is released. :*''Shikai Special Ability:'' Tokinada is able to reflect attacks back on his opponents. Kuten Kyōkoku appears to manifest a force similar to that of a mirror wall in front of Tokinada, which bounces back any attack that comes into contact with it. theorized, however, that the Zanpakutō is capable of doing much more than just that. This is further supported by the fact that it was Tokinada that infiltrated and defeated the multiple Zanpakutō spirits defending palace, which was said to be the work of a single person capable of burning, freezing, electrocuting, poisoning, puncturing, and crushing their opponents.Bleach light novel; CFYOW I, Part 1 Gallery Bleach_Can't_Fear_Your_Own_World_Volume_3.png|Volume 3 cover, featuring Tokinada References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Souls Category:Can't Fear Your Own World Category:Novel Characters Category:Noble Houses